1. Field of the Invention
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a coffee pod storage device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a rotatable coffee pod storage device that is configured to receive coffee pods in a direction perpendicular to an angle of rotation of the coffee pod storage device.
2. Background
Single serving coffee makers, such as Keurig, have become prevalent in the marketplace. A single-serve coffee pod typically includes pre-ground coffee secured within a relatively small disposable container. These single serving coffee makers have a variety of configurations, such as single-serve coffee pods, packets, etc.
When using coffee pods, users are required to purchase an ample amount of the coffee pods. Conventionally, coffee pods are stored in racks with a plurality of rows and columns. However, these racks require valuable shelf or cabinet space. However, storing the coffee pods may require an excessive amount of space. Accordingly, the quantity of stored and readily accessible coffee pods makes effectively and efficiently storing coffee pods arduous.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods storing coffee pods.